Happy Birthday, Teme
by grettama
Summary: Hadiah ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah didapat Sasuke dari Naruto.


Don't like don't read. Shounen Ai. Gaje. A fic for Sasuchi's birthday.

**/Happy Birthday, Teme/**

Uzumaki Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari itu. Cowok hiperaktif itu mandi dengan kecepatan penuh dan berlari keluar rumah secepat mungkin setelah memastikan ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan benar dan tak ada lagi barangnya yang tertinggal. Sedikit terengah-engah, ia berdiri di depan gerbang rumah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri itu, dan menyipitkan matanya memandang jalanan di kanannya. Belum ada satu orang pun yang muncul dari ujung jalan.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dia yakin bakal dibencinya seumur hidup itu, belum muncul. Ya, memang Sasuke-lah yang ditunggunya, sampai dia rela bangun sepuluh menit lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Bukan. Ia menunggu Sasuke bukan karena ingin berangkat sekolah bareng cowok pantat ayam itu. Atau ingin menyambut cowok menyebalkan itu karena ia tidak masuk sekolah kemarin. Tapi karena ketika ia bangun pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya yang berhubungan Teme-Pantat-Ayam itu dan ia ingin mengatakannya. Walaupun begitu, bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau mengakui apa yang dirasakannya begitu saja, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sejak tadi berdalih bahwa ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Si Teme itu kalau Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah anak SMA telatan. Dia juga bisa bangun pagi.

Cengiran tengil muncul di wajah Naruto seiring dengan munculnya pemikiran itu dan ia kembali memandang ke ujung jalan, berharap rambut jabrik yang bentuknya seperti pantat ayam itu segera muncul, dengan wajah _stoic_ yang berubah cengo begitu melihat Naruto sudah siap di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto muncul. Cengiran di wajah Naruto makin lebar, bersamaan dengan munculnya rasa mencelos aneh di dasar perutnya. Seperti ada balon yang ditiup dan mengembang makin besar di lambungnya.

"Yo, Teme! Aku juga bisa bangun pagi kan? Nyahahahaha~" celetuk Naruto luar biasa puas ketika Sasuke sudah berjarak satu meter darinya, cowok pirang itu tertawa lebih keras dari biasanya. Dari luar ia memang terlihat santai seperti biasa, tapi sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pagi ini pada cowok emo itu. Dan tentu saja ia merasa sangat salah tingkah.

"Hn," komentar Sasuke singkat, kalau itu bisa disebut komentar, dan melewati Naruto begitu saja, bahkan tanpa memandangnya.

Prediksi Naruto salah. Bukan Sasuke yang cengo, tapi dirinya. Mana ia sudah menyapa cowok pucat itu dengan sangat heboh pula. Menggeram sebal, dia mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Jangan cuma 'hn'!" keluh Naruto. "Aku bangun sepuluh menit lebih pagi dari biasanya tahu!"

Sasuke hanya melirik teman seperjalanannya yang berisik itu.

Naruto mendengus dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia menendang kerikil yang tergeletak tak berdosa di depannya.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Detak jantungnya makin cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sudah meluncurkan kalimat yang tidak bisa ditahannya, "Aku sebenarnya gengsi bilang ini, Teme. Tapi…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan wajah coklatnya mulai bersemu merah. Ia menunduk menatap jalanan di bawahnya, "…aku kangen kau." Entah darimana keberanian untuk mengatakannya muncul.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan benar-benar menatap Naruto kali ini. Naruto juga berhenti berjalan, nyengir salah tingkah memandang Sasuke.

"Yah… entah kenapa pagi ini perasaan itu muncul. Tapi bukan berarti aku jadi menyukaimu seperti Sakura dan Ino. Aku tetap membencimu dan selamanya begitu," Naruto menegaskan, memasang wajah sok serius, walaupun semburat merah di pipinya membuat ekspresinya semakin parah. "Tapi kangen dengan orang yang dibenci kan wajar. Lagipula sehari tidak adu mulut denganmu rasanya aneh. Jadi karena itu aku kangen kau. Dan jangan absen lagi, awas kalau kau tidak masuk sekolah sehari saja tanpa memberitahuku."

Sasuke hanya diam memandang Naruto yang makin lama makin salah tingkah dan… "Hn."

Naruto mengernyit. "Cuma itu? Aku ngoceh panjang lebar dan komentarmu cuma 'hn'?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Sudahlah, lupakan." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah panjang-panjang sambil menggerutu sebal.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh. Sebenarnya sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan sepagian ini ia sudah menerima banyak sekali ucapan tak penting dari para penggemarnya. Ia tidak berharap Naruto, orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai rival terbesarnya, ingat hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya. Tapi ia lebih tidak menyangka kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto, akan mengucapkan 'aku kangen kau' secara blak-blakan seperti tadi.

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika Naruto yang masih mencak-mencak menghilang di tikungan. Itu tadi adalah ucapan selama ulang tahun paling menyenangkan yang pernah didengarnya.

"Aku kangen kau setiap hari, Dobe."

**/fin/**

Fic terpendek yang pernah saya buat. Dan tergaje. *sigh* Fic ini adalah hasil sms-an saya dengan sahabat terbaik saya, yang saya sayangi melebihi kekasih dan saya rindukan setiap hari ^^ You are my forever, Usuratonkachi ;p

Saya tahu fic ini pendek. Wkwkwkw. Tapi ngapain juga bikin fic yang panjang-panjang buat ultah Sasuchi sementara yang bersangkutan juga irit bicara? Wkwkwkwk. Saya mau irit karakter dalam hal ini :p

Ah, dan selamat ulang tahun, Sasuchi. Long live and prosper. Segeralah pulang, dia menunggumu.

**Uschi**, buktikan juga padaku kalau kelak kau nggak akan jadi anak kuliah telatan :p

Mind to review?

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by : Rossi 'Usuratonkachi' (walaupun sudah kau beta aku tetap pakai nama ini, Uschi :p biarkan orang lain memanggilmu NaeRossi, tapi bagiku kau tetap 'Usuratonkachi'-ku ****)**

**Dedicated to : Sasuke Uchiha, atau yang lebih suka saya panggil sebagai Sasuchi.**

**Nae said : Mian kalo editannya gaje, ya. Saya emang gak becus, ficmu udah bagus banget kok. Dan author note-mu bikin saya terharu T^T Saranghae, teme sahabatku X3 *digampar**

Terimakasih untuk Usuratonkachi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membetakan fic ini ^^


End file.
